


The Night of Lights

by aderyn_merch



Series: Holidays in the Fandoms [3]
Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:23:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aderyn_merch/pseuds/aderyn_merch
Summary: There are mid-winter festivals in Ketterdam. Times of light and giving. And, if you're a notorious gang boss, maybe a little bit of murderous plotting.





	The Night of Lights

Ketterdam was lit up against the night. Candles were placed in most windows and there were bonfires in many of the squares. It was the darkest day of the year, The Night of Lights. Most people, even the residents of the barrel, were wary of the dark.  
Kaz Brekker was for once in something verging on a festive mood. The shorter days meant longer nights, and longer nights meant more business in the crow club and other gambling dens. The Dime Lions were falling into obscurity, and the Razorgulls were behaving themselves. Things were going surprisingly well for the bastard of the barrel.   
He turned into the alley to the left of the Crow Club and stopped. He wasn’t alone. Except this time the feeling wasn’t accompanied by a sense of wariness. Kaz smiled.  
“There’s no need to be hiding in the shadows. Though how you are managing it on the Night of Light is rather impressive.”  
Inej stepped into the lamplight. She was dressed differently, in a long coat and tough boots for the sea, but she was a silent as ever. “How do you always know I’m there?” she asked.  
Kaz just shrugged. He wasn’t sure how to describe the instinctive feeling that she was nearby. Nor was he about to admit that he’d just seen Specht at the tables. “What business?”  
“No hello? No, I missed you, Inej?”  
“’Dearest Inej, you know I miss you every day.”  
“You’re in a mood,” Inej said. “But if all you want to do is talk business–“  
Kaz held out a hand. “Not here. It’s a holiday. Shall we?” Inej looked at his gloves cautiously, then reached out and took his hand. She too was wearing gloves against the cold, but hers were fingerless and wool. He led her out of the alley and up East Stave, to the very top of the barrel. There were shop owners and businesses here that would not recognize Dirty Hands on sight. Inej walked along beside him in silence, taking in the myriads of candles and the unusual bustle of the streets this late at night. Kaz knew that the Night of Lights was one of her favorite days in Ketterdam. Something about the light and festive generosity sat very well with her belief in saints.   
Finally they reached a small café still open at this hour. They found a table and removed their coats. Inej stowed her gloves and a scarf inside her jacket sleeve and watched. Kaz hesitated for a moment, stripped off his own gloves and put them away.   
“They have excellent waffles here,” Inej said.   
“You’ve been?”  
Inej nodded. “With Jesper and Wylan. How are they doing by the way?”  
“Giving Jesper a little rope to play the stocks hasn’t completely blown up in Wylan’s face yet.”  
“Is Jesper still thinking of going to–“ Inej cut off. A waiter had wandered over. Inej ordered hot cocoa. It was going to be a long night, so Kaz ordered a coffee.   
“Yes,” Kaz answered when the waiter was out of earshot. “And what about you? What brings you back to Ketterdam unannounced?”  
Inej glanced around but the café was relatively empty. Still she leaned forward and said, “I’ve found him.”  
Kaz pressed his hands flat into the table. He was torn by the need to hold her hands again, and his own persistent fears. “Are you certain?” Him. The captain that had enslaved Inej all those years ago.   
Inej nodded. “I know his name, his ship, and even most of his crew members. I even know where he’s heading next.”  
Kaz smiled a wicked smile.  
“All I need,” Inej said, “Is a plan to take him down.”  
“Something worse than a simple raid at sea.”  
“Something that will tear any trade he’s built to the ground.”  
This wasn’t petty revenge for her. Kaz could hear the determination in her voice. She never wanted anyone to suffer her fate. “Well then,” he said. “Let’s get started.”


End file.
